Battles of Conquest Book II: ETL
by PokePenguin2459
Summary: Ash, Paul, Burgundy, Alexis and Dawn are sent to the Mystery Dungeon World to prevent time from stopping. They run into Jake and Alice, two former humans, and Sasha, a cowardly Torchic, joining Wigglytuff's Guild in the process.
1. Episode 1:In the Storm

**I'm putting my first story in dry dock for a while, but I promise, when I have my good imagination sparks back, I will update it again. In fact, I was thinking of making Book I a prequel. I'm going to go through my second story quicker, though. It depends when I'm on my laptop, or any computer in general. Here's Chapter 1 of my second story, Battles of Conquest Book II: Explorers of Truth and Love. This story is based on the Mystery Dungeon games, so this is spoilers to those who haven't played the games. Also, I know that the maximum team limit is 4 at a time, but for my purposes, it's 20.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1:In the Storm<strong>

"Whoa…anyone want to tell me what just happened?", said Ash Ketchum, not knowing what happened.

"I'm just as clueless as you are, Ash. Alexis, Burgundy, Troublesome, are any of you OK?", Paul said, then asked.

"I'm OK, Paul.", said Alexis.

"I'm fine.", said Burgundy.

"Me too. Just don't call me that again, Paul!", said Dawn, quite aggravated that Paul called her Troublesome again.

"Let's take a look at ourselves-if what Arceus said is true, we should be the Pokemon we want to be.", said Ash.

"Whoa! I'm a Chikorita now!", said Alexis, quite surprised that Arceus was right about the matter.

Everyone else was shocked that they were transformed into Pokemon. According to Arceus' instructions, Ash became a Riolu, Paul became a Shinx, Burgundy became a Buneary and Dawn became a Vulpix.

"Why did Arceus give us this mission in the first place, guys?", asked Alexis curiously.

"We came here to save it, Alexis. That is why we are here.", said Burgundy. Just then they heard a moan.

"OK, I know my stomach very well and I know that's not it.", Ash said, truthfully.

"It sounds like someone is hurt.", said Paul. Everyone rushed to where the noise was coming from. To their surprise, there was a brown fox-like Pokemon, known as Eevee and a bipedal lizard-like Pokemon, known as Scraggy. They were still alive but barely conscious.

"Ugh…where are we?", said the Scraggy.

"I…don't know…I don't remember where we are.", said the Eevee.

* * *

><p><em>At an unknown location(those of you who play Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky would know where this "unknown location" is.)<em>

A small chick-like Pokemon, a Torchic if you will, was pacing back and forth in front of a grate, very worried about something.

"Oh…I'm so nervous… No. I can't turn back now. I will conquer my fears this time.", said the Torchic. She stepped on the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!", said a voice below her.

"WHOSE FOOTPRINT? WHOSE FOOTPRINT?", said another voice.

"The footprint is Torchic's. The footprint is Torchic's.", said the first voice.

"Yikes!", said the Torchic as she backed off. She was disappointed in herself.

"I…I couldn't do it after all.", she said. She then took out a stone with weird markings on it.

"I thought having my personal treasure with me would inspire me…" She then put it back.

"It's no use…I'm a pathetic loser. I'm a coward.", the Torchic said before walking away. A few seconds later, a small humanoid Pokemon holding a cuboid-shaped log and a Pokemon that looked like a gray cloth-covered ball with a point at the tip, which is described as an upright horn appeared. Following them were a ball-like Pokemon and a bat Pokemon. A feline Pokemon was also with them.

"Wow, Jessie! That rock looks valuable.", said the Timburr.

"Who would be interested in a plain old rock, James?", said the Shuppet, who was clearly irritated.

"Would a plain ol' rock have those markings, you's two", said Meowth.  
>"Do we go after it, guys?", said the Zubat.<p>

"We do.", said the Koffing. The gang of five then followed the Torchic

* * *

><p><em>At the beach<em>

The Torchic walked to her favourite spot at the Beach to watch the bubbles created by Krabby's BubbleBeam attack.

"This is always a glorious sight. It always makes me feel better about myself.", she said. A few moments later, she sees a crowd. Amongst the crowd was two unconscious Pokemon.

"Oh my! What happened?", said the Torchic. She then walked over to them.

"I don't know! When we saw them, they were like this!", said Paul angrily. Just then, the unconscious Pokemon woke up.

"It's about time! You finally decided to come to! Paul's been angry for five minutes!", said Ash, quite thankful that they came to so Paul's anger fit could end.

"Who are you?", asked the Torchic.

"Why, you should know that we are humans.", said Burgundy defiantly.

"No way! We're humans too!", said the Eevee.

"Huh? You're all humans? But you look like normal Pokemon in every way.", said the Torchic. The Eevee and Scraggy looked at themselves and were surprised.

"Whoa! I'm a Scraggy?" and "Whoa! I'm an Eevee?" were the resulting cries of said surprising looks.

"But why are we this way? I can't remember.", said the Eevee.

"You guys are freaking me out.", said the Torchic.

"We aren't bad, if that's what you're thinking!", said Alexis.

"Your name? What's your name?", said the Torchic. The group said their names. The Eevee's name was Alice, the Scraggy's name was Jake and the Torchic's name was Sasha.

"Sorry I ever suspected you! It's just that there are more and more bad Pokemon popping up. Nowhere is safe anymore…", said Sasha. Seconds later, she was hit by a Tackle attack.

"Sorry I hit you! Not!", said a mocking voice. It came from a Koffing. With him was a Zubat, a Shuppet, a Timburr and a Meowth. The Meowth had a familiar scent around him. The Shuppet and Timburr decided to say a familiar line.

"_Don't be frightened, little chicken!"_

"_Allow us to introduce ourselves!"_

"_To protect the world from devastation!"_

"_To unite all people within our nation!"_

"_To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

"_To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

"_Jessie!"_

"_James!"_

"_Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"_

_Surrender now or prepare to fight!"_

"_Meowth! That's right!"_

Even though most of the group, as well as the Koffing and Zubat never knew this version of the motto, Ash certainly did.

"Team Rocket! Why did you follow us?", asked Ash angrily.

"None of your business, twerps!", said Jessie.

"What's the matter, little Torchic? Not going to make a move to get it back?", said Meowth.

"I never realized that you were such a chicken!", said the Zubat.

"So long, chicken! Whoa-ho-ho!", said the Koffing as they went into the cave.

"That treasure is precious to me! If I lose that…", said Sasha.

"Hey, no need to worry! We can help you to get it back!", said Dawn.

"Let's go!", said Ash as they went into the Cave

* * *

><p><em><span>Beach Cave<span>_

After everyone managed to get to the bottom of the cave, they ran into Zubat, Koffing and Team Rocket.

"Hey, you crooks!", said Sasha loudly. The five criminals looked at her and her team.

"Hey, it's our good friend, the chicken!", said Zubat.

"Give me back my Relic Fragment! That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me!", said Sasha.

"This stone? Hey, we can sell it, probably make a fortune from it too! Kehehe! All the more reason not to give it back!", said Zubat mockingly.

"You twerps will rue the day you ever met Team Rocket!", said Jessie angrily. A long battle later, the criminals were beaten.

"Whoa…those twerps…they're strong…", said Meowth. Team Rocket begrudgedly gave Sasha her Relic Fragment back. After telling the group that their victory was a fluke, they fled with Zubat and Koffing in tow.

* * *

><p>Later, they were back at the Beach.<p>

"Wow! That was great! Thanks for assisting me!", said Sasha.

"Thanks to you, I got my Relic Fragment back. Sure it looks like an ordinary rock, but take a proper look!" After a history lesson from Sasha, they decided to go to Wigglytuff's Guild to form an Exploration Team.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Episode 1! I couldn't write everything, including the battle scene because I'm going to see Lee Evans' Roadrunner Tour in Aberdeen. Also, I won't be updating either of my stories for a while because I'm going to Cyprus for a holiday and I won't be able to update for a while. Read and review, until the next update!<strong>


	2. Hiatus Notice

I'm going to put this on hiatus for a while, until Book I is finished. I will involve many topics in Book II and I put it up back in October because I wanted to get it started. Read and review any ideas you may have.


End file.
